


Fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, School, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What If Chloe and max meet only college?  in Seattle What begomes between them??





	1. Prologue

I am Maxine Caulfield but prefer Max. Twenty-one years old. Living Seattle.

Starting my first day in College tomorrow. I`m nervous and excited at the same time.

I live alone right now, but I have a brother, our parents have somewhere up.

They had been dead almost year now. I still miss them though.

sometimes I ´m a bit lonely, but I had not met the right person yet.. but why rush?.

I checked that I have everything to ready before I go to sleep, and prepared to tomorrow.

"hmm everything seems to be right, so maybe it`s time to go sleep" I spoke myself though.

I switched my night clothes and went to bed.

* * *

 

In the morning I wake up when my alarm went off, I reached to my night table and turned it off.

For a moment just texting with my friend Kate Marsh and my brother.

After while texting I put my clothes on, grab my stuff in the downstairs ready.

I start to make coffee and some breakfast.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay what a day. I was so nervous but it was nothing, School day went to so smoothly and I actually enjoyded it._

_I hang out with Kate, after class and the lunch break.  
_

_But in the lunch break there happening something, that I can't keep away from my mind. It was another Girl, or woman what you want to say or think.  
_

_Blue hair, tattoo on her arm, beanie. top and flannel, she was just so perfect and...  
_

_Anyway she joined with me and Kate, and I was like wish in the water just keep staring at her, creepy right?..  
_

_I talk to her a bit, or should I say suttering.. jezus Max, what a way, giving first impression.  
_

_But still we take each other numbers maybe we can start hang out with her too.  
_

_Kate and I need a new friend. okay Max time to go sleep.  
_

I put my pen down and walked bathroom, take a shower. 

When I came back to my room, my phone beebed. of course I think it was Kate so I read the text. and Froze. 

Chloe: "Hey Max"

Me: "hi"

_(oh dumbass)_

Chloe: "I was thinking maybe you and Kate want to meet tomorrow before School breakfast?"

_(huh. well I love to.. shush brain).._

_Me: I ask Kate, but.. I`m sure she is in.. so I text you later?"_

_Chloe: "Awezome!"_

_Chloe: "umm I mean sure, that`s fine"_

What the hell was that.. I chukled a little bit before texted to Kate. 

_Me: "Hey you up?"_

_Kate: yeah_

_Me: "So Chloe texted me and ask if we go with her eat breakfast tomorrow?"_

_Kate: "Chloe huh?.. ;) "_

_Me: you shut it" and answer the damn question"_

_Kate: "chill Max.. yes I love to"_

_Me: do you really.. or do you try to tease me?"_

_Kate: "No comment Max night"_

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it takes so long write this, and sorry that I don`t write that actyallu school or class scene at least not yet.


End file.
